Yang Xiao Long VS Rath
Yang Xiao Long VS Rath is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Rath from Ben 10. This page was created by Timpack and is his fourteenth written Death Battle. The next battle is Duskmon VS William Dunbar while the previous one was Captain Hook (James Hook) VS Captain Hook (Killian Jones) 'Description' RWBY VS Ben 10! The blonde brawler of RWBY and the Appoplexian of the Omnitrix are not the kind of people you want to make angry as they would beat you up in seconds. This destructive force will only increase as we pit the 2 against each other in a battle to the death. '' 'Intro' Wiz: Sometimes when you realize your opponent just keeps getting angrier and more violent as the battle goes on and that your attacks just increases that rage, the best strategy is a hasty retreat. '''Boomstick: Not exactly my kind of plan but if they are anything like todays combatants, I would run away screaming for my life and no Scooby snacks would be able to convince me to stay and fight. ' Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, The Blonde Powerhouse Of Team RWBY. Boomstick: and Rath, The Omnitrix Alien Hero With Anger Problems. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Yang Xiao Long' Wiz: In the world of Remnant, danger lurks around every corner in many different forms ranging from mindless monsters of Grimm, extremists who cut down everyone standing in their way, and masterminds determined to end the Human race and gain ultimate power. Luckily for the inhabitants of Remnant, they have the Hunters and Huntresses, powerful warriors and protectors, looking out for them. Boomstick: Before they became monster killers though, they all had to attend one of the 4 Hunters academies. Now this is my kind of school. You get to learn how to use awesome weapons and kill monsters? Where do I sign up? Wiz: Yang Xiao Long was one of these Huntresses in training along with her younger sister Ruby Rose. Together with Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, they made up Team…….RWBY? That’s not convenient at all. Boomstick: I think I just changed my mind. I don’t want to be anywhere near that girl because when she gets going, her opponent is in for a world of hurt. Yang is definitely the strongest physically out of her entire team. Wiz: Boomstick is correct. With the Ember Celica and her semblance, Yang has accomplished a lot for just being a Huntress in training. She has beaten tons of Grimm and White Fang members with them Boomstick: The Ember Celica is a pair of gauntlet that Yang uses to clobber her enemies. It is also good for ranged attacks as they are also part of shotgun as they freaking fire explosive rounds whenever she throws a punch. This must be my favorite weapon we have analyzed so far on the show or on second though; all the weapons in RWBY are my favorite as they are all part gun for some reason. Wiz: Her weapons does produce a powerful recoil every time though but Yang has mastered to use the recoil to her advantage by using it to accelerate her movements and launching herself into the air whenever she wants. Boomstick: It rather fits her personality as Yang is a rather free spirited person who enjoys fighting and having fun. Also she is almost good as me when it comes with creating puns. Wiz: Other than the transforming gun weapons, something else that most of the Hunters and Huntreseses in Remnant share is Aura. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul which Huntresses can use to coat their bodies with an invisible shield and heal minor wounds. Yang’s in particular is rather durable. Boomstick: Her Aura has withstood several numerous onslaughts from Neon Katt during the Vytal Tournament along with being pummeled through a concrete pillar by a large mech and being bombarded with projectiles curtsey of Mercury Black. This however isn’t even close to being the best part of her Aura because when she gets clobbered, her Semblance activates or in other terms; She goes Super Saiyan. Wiz: Semblances is something specific to a person Aura and Yang’s semblance is that she absorbs the damage she receives from attacks headed her way and adds it to her own strength. With only a couple punches from the mech we mentioned earlier, Yang was able to break the whole thing apart with just one punch. Her semblance is the reason for many of her victory especially during the Vytal Tournament. Boomstick: You don’t really want to face this girl when she gets angry and her semblance. You especially shouldn’t touch her hair because then her rage becomes destruction incarnate. Trust me; don’t touch her hair if you want to stay alive. Wiz: Even without her semblance and Aura, Yang is powerful enough to send a fully-grown man flying into the air and prevent a Nevermore from closing its mouth with one arm long enough to cause some serious damage. Boomstick: Other impressive feats of hers is being fast enough to dodge fire from a machinegun, quick enough to shoot all of Juniors rockets out of the sky in quick succession, surviving being launched high into the air and crashing onto the ground during a food fight, and fighting Grimm for an entire day without much rest in-between. Wiz: This is very impressive but her greatest strength, her semblance, also comes with a great disadvantage. If someone is strong and quick enough to take down Yang’s Aura or bypass it all together, they would be able to take down Yang easily. Basically, the best strategy for taking down Yang is to take her out very quickly before she can power up or dodge all of her attacks until an opening reveal itself. Boomstick: Her dear old dad even told her that she relied too much on semblance after she got one of her arms sliced off by Adam Taurus like it was nothing. Luckily for her, she took the advice to heart and got an awesome robotic arm, powerful enough to send her father sliding backwards, to replace her old one so I guess becoming one handed for a while became a good thing in the end. Wiz: Part of Adams crushing defeat over her can also be blamed on her temper. Yang does have a habit of losing control over her anger during a fight and becomes very reckless as a result. Another thing that should be noted is that Yang usually has a hard time fighting against opponents with kick-based fighting styles like Neopolitan and Mercury Black. Boomstick: Speaking of that Ice cream lady, she totally owned Yang by exploiting all of her weaknesses to the fullest during their fight. Yang would have been killed if her not-mom of the year had not arrived to save her at the last second. Wiz: Even with these flaws, Yang is more than capable of defeating most opponents and is a capable huntress. Boomstick: If you mess with Team RWBY and especially its blonde brawler, You will get “Yanged”. Wiz: ….......... That was painfully terrible. Never do that again. Yang: I always kick my semester off with a "Yang". 'Rath' Boomstick: Wiz; what do you get if you fuse a tiger, a mini hulk, and a wrestler into one being? Wiz: A lot of destruction? Boomstick: True but not the answer I was looking for. You get Rath, the Omnitrix dumbest alien hero that is also the most badass out of all of them. Wiz: Ben Tennyson and the Omnitrix are no strangers to death battle but it’s not them that we are analyzing today. Right now we are looking at one specific alien form of Bens and if you haven’t figured it out yet from Boomstick terrible sense of humour, todays combatant is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian; Rath. Boomstick: Like I mentioned before, Rath isn’t very smart but don’t tell anyone I said that because I really don’t feel like getting my butt kicked by a humongous humanoid tiger. What he lacks in intelligence though does not at all affect his strength and durability which are really insane. ''' Wiz: Boomstick isn’t exaggerating. Rath has several feats under his belts that prove that he is one of Bens most destructive and powerful alien forms. Rath has survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air and taken on laser blasts so powerful craters formed around him without as much as flinching. He has also ripped a Forever Knight plasma tank in 2 and then tossed the remains though the air with ease. The Omnitrix alien has even fought an evil alternative dimension counterpart of Ben’s largest form Way Big where he showed enough agility to avoid being stomped to pieces and when he was finally caught and the Way Big counterpart slammed him hard into a mountainside, he only fell unconscious and did not die. '''Boomstick: If you thought that was insane, strap in because we aren’t done by a longshot. He has defeated several Members of the Forever Knights, Kevin Levin, Rojo, Zed, Tummyhead, Exo Skull, Rook, and Ester along with many of Bens other enemies and allies. He freaking threw the Vreedle Brothers into space after they ruined his lunch, tore through Sevensens lightsaber wannabe with just his teeth, Overpowered Princes Looma for a few seconds, and fought a Techadon robot on equal ground after tanking a huge laser blast from said robot. Wiz: Rath isn’t just strong though. He also has great reflexes and enhanced agility. During a battle with the Esoterica, who has the ability to jump through dimensions, Rath simply defeated them with ease as they tried to catch him off-guard to no avail and during a trip to the Generator Rex universe; he managed to save some reporters from falling debris. Boomstick: Before we forget to mention it, Rath fought both Rex and Alpha while being stuck there and though he didn’t win against either of them; he was only knocked unconscious for a couple a seconds after being hit by Rex Punkbusters and he survived Alphas attack even if the impact forced him back to Ben. This tiger is insane. This is the end of his awesomeness though right? Wiz: Not even close. He also has 2 retractable claws that he can use to stab his opponents as well as cause earthquakes for some reason if he slams them into the ground. Don’t know the science behind that but moving on, Rath is also extremely proficient in alien wrestling as he has used several different kinds of wrestling moves in combat on occasions like for example that time he defeated Manny Armstrong. Boomstick: I remember that scene. That was awesome and hilarious at the same time. That’s to be expected though because of Rath being Rath all the time. Wiz: Yeah Raths not so smart mindset have made him to make some questionable actions throughout the years. He once jumped through space from the ship he was traveling in to an Incursean spaceship for insulting him and later that same day he jumped into the King of the Pantophage, Jareds, mouth and into his stomach to save Tiffin. These actions are suicidal but Rath didn’t care and accomplished both of these tasks anyway as if it was nothing. Boomstick: That’s because he is a badass and intentionally hilarious at times. For most of the time, he speaks in third person and uses metaphorical statements he admits make no sense. He has even started to argue with inanimate objects when he is really pissed off. This tiger is really comedy gold at times. Especially when he says his trademark “Let me tell you something” catchphrase. ''' Wiz: It is pretty hilarious but not so useful when you are in a fight for your life. Raths limited intelligence has cost him victory at times and while he is indeed powerful; he has lost to Animos mutant ants, Khyber, and embarrassingly The Circus Freaks of all people. '''Boomstick: Embarrassing indeed since they are some of the weakest villains in the Ben 10 universe. Also embarrassing is his irrational fear of water. He is a tiger; not a scaredy-cat. Wiz: The reason for Raths lack of Intelligence is that his brain is hardwired for aggression. This causes him to be angry most of the time and difficult to take down once he focuses on fighting. Of course this can backfire if he gets distracted by something that catches his interest which does indeed happen very frequently. Boomstick: There is even a certain sonic frequency that is fatal to Appoplexians which includes Rath that can kill him. The tiger does have some mayor weakness but he is still one of my personal favorites in Ben’s arsenal. When you can bend steel, defeat a room full of bounty hunters with just one hand while carrying a plate of food in the other, stop a moving truck with just pure strength, and survive being covered in debris; a lack of intelligence is no big deal in the end. Wiz: Says you Bomstick. You could use a bit more knowledge in your head other than guns and how to use them. Boomstick: Argument invalid in both of mine and Raths case. I am one of a kind and Rath managed to capture a gigantic Magikarp with just his strength. Wiz: ………..Rath really is one of a kind isn’t he? Manny: I always wanted a piece of you, anyway. '' ''Rath: Let me tell you somethin', Manny Armstrong! You want a piece of Rath? You got a piece but you just bit off an eye that's bigger than your stomach can chew! '' ''Manny: That made no sense! '' ''Rath: I KNOW! 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Somewhere on the Continent of Anima: ???: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DIMENSIONAL PORTAL THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND FLUNG ME INTO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION! YOU COULD AT LEAST LET ME OUT SAFETLEY ON THE GROUND INSTEAD OF IN THE ATHMOSPHERE! Grimm and Huntsmen alike stopped what they were doing as an angry roar could be heard throughout the Anima wilderness for many miles in different directions. The huntsmen and huntresses assumed it was probably just a figment of their imagination and continued on with what they were doing. The Grimm on the other hand abandoned their current objectives and charged towards where they believed the source of the roar was located. They could literally taste the huge amounts of rage and negative feelings oozing of whatever it was so the Grimm in the vicinity were not about to let this creature slip away from their grasp. The source of tremendous roar was currently experiencing a huge headache having fallen from an extremely high altitude to the ground with his head first. Miraculously, he was looking rather unharmed as he sat in the middle of a road trying desperately to get over his dizziness. ???: THAT HURT. COME DOWN HERE DIMENSIONAL PORTAL SO THAT RATH CAN GIVE YOU A KNUCKLE-SANDWITCH! RATH MIGHT NOT HAVE WINGS BUT THAT DOES NOT MATTER! RATH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT ANYWAY. As he shouted at the sky, the creature did not notice that he was not alone. Neither did he notice that he was currently sitting on the broken remains of a yellow motorcycle. He was made aware of this as a metal fist to the face sent him flying backwards hard into the ground. The perpetrator was none other than Yang Xiao Long; the blonde-haired brawler of team RWBY and survivor of the attack on Beacon Academy. She would have been on her way to kingdom of Mistral if something hadn’t fallen from the sky crushing her motorcycle and sending her sprawling to the ground in the process. Yang: You’re one strange Grimm. I have never heard of a Grimm that is both orange and can speak. Lucky me for running into you. I needed a nice warm-up anyway. The creature rose up from the ground and gave Yang a nasty look. He looked more annoyed than hurt but it definitely wanted some payback from the look in his eyes. ???: LISTEN RATHER GOOD-LOOKING LADY; I DON’T KNOW WHAT GRIMM IS BUT RATH IS RATH AND NO ONE ELSE. SORRY FOR THE BIKE BUT IF IT IS A FIGHT YOU WANT, RATH CAN GIVE YOU ONE. Inside Raths mind, Ben Tennyson was cursing his bad luck. He just had to fall through a wormhole while fighting the villain of the week causing him to be sent to another world and for the Omnitrix to malfunction. He was currently stuck in this alien form and if it had been someone other than Rath; he might have been able to solve this mess peacefully but unfortunately the Appoplexian DNA coursing through his veins was making him want to fight the blond in front of him. Ben could only hope the girl would take the hint and get as far away as possible once Rath went in for the attack. Yang however did not look very terrified at all. Instead, she gave the alien one of her signature grins. Yang: For a Grimm, you know how to flatter a girl. Too bad you wrecked my ride so sorry for not going easy on you. You’re about to have a Yanging day. Rath: ……….………………..THAT WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD. Yang: Thanks but let’s hope you’re equally as good at fighting Grimm. Rath: YOU WANT RATHS BEST SO RATH WILL GIVE YOU HIS BEST. PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF RATH. Yang rolled her eyes at the pun as Rath leaped at her. It was at this moment than an army of Grimm jumped out from behind the trees ready to pounce them into oblivion. It did not take long until they were all sent flying in different directions. Screen Shot 2016-10-29 at 11.05.26 AM.png|FIGHT! With the Grimm out of the way, Yang turned around and jumped backwards to avoid being body slammed by Rath. As the alien got back up on his feet, Yang saw her opportunity to strike. She quickly charged at Rath and punched him in the stomach sending him sliding backwards. The second punch however never hit its target as Rath easily caught her fist as if it was nothing. Yang struggled as much as she could to force Rath to let go of his grip but the alien simply chuckled at her futile attempts to get free. The chuckling didn’t even slow down as Yang used her free remaining arm to punch Rath in the face. Rath: YOU’RE NOT BAD KID BUT NO ONE CAN BEAT RATH EXCEPT FOR RATH OR CRAZY CAT LADIES WITH MINDCONTROL POWERS. Yang: What are you talking about? Regardless…… The huntress in training grinned as she fired several rounds of explosive rounds from her Ember Celicas at Rath. Taken off-guard by the close-range projectiles, Rath let out a scream of agony as he was hit between the eyes with several explosive rounds. Yang quickly got out Raths stern grip and proceeded to uppercut Rath before jumping backwards to get some distance between before her opponent went in for a counterattack. Yang: ...........My Ember Celicas are every Grimms nightmare. Feeling a bit pissed off, Rath lunged at Yang to get some payback. He missed however and Yang used this to her advantage to fire yet more explosive rounds in Raths face. Rath: THAT STUNG. RATH IS GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT. ALSO I HAVE STILL NO IDEA WHAT A GRIMM IS. Seeing that Yang was just running in circles around him and constantly firing at him as well, Rath retracted one of his claws and stabbed it into the ground to create a small earthquake. The sudden quake caused Yang to trip and fall to the ground. Just a couple of seconds later, Yang felt herself being thrown through the air as the alien grabbed her by the foot and launched her into the side of a cliff. Rath: THAT’S THAT. SHE WAS A GOOD WARM-UP BUT THE KID WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME. MESS WITH RATH AND YOU GET THE RATH ATTACK. The sudden pain in his shoulder alerted Rath that the battle was far from over. Yang was still standing and by the look of the smile on her face, she was enjoying herself a bit too much. Yang: You’ve got good moves Grimm. I, Yang Xiao Long, am all fired up now however so look out. With that, the huntress was surrounded by a fiery aura as she closed the gap between her and Rath in seconds. The alien tried to grab her fist just like last time but Yang ducked under his arm and punched Rath in the stomach. To the Appoplexians surprise, he found himself stumbling backwards by the sheer force of the attack as well as gritting his teeth to not let out painful grunt. Yang followed up with another punch but Rath simply took it head-on and caught the huntress in a bearhug. Even with her increased strength, Yang couldn’t break free from Raths grasp. It wasn’t though without any effort as Rath was having a hard time keeping the huntress contained. The girl had a tremendous fighting spirit Rath had to admit but it was time to end this Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YANG XIAO LONG! RATH MAY NOT KNOW HOW YOU’VE GOTTEN STRONGER ALL OF A SUDDEN OR WHY YOU DON’T SEEM TO TAKE ANY DAMAGE. I DO KNOW HOWEVER THAT YOU ARE ANNOYING AND RATH KNOW EXACTLEY WHAT TO DO WITH THINGS THAT ANNOY HIM. Rath threw high Yang into the air before jumping after her and catching the huntress upside-down as they started to fall towards the ground. It was time to unleash one of his favorite wrestling moves Rath: POLARIS PILEDRIVER!! Yang however had other ideas as she managed to point her Ember Celicas towards the ground before firing them. The momentum caused the combatants to fly even higher into the air instead of falling. It also caused Rath to lose his grip. The huntress hit the Appoplexian right between the legs before firing even more explosive rounds to get above Rath as they started to fall towards the ground again. Yang: If you had been a cute boy then I might have allowed you to touch me like that. I don’t date Grimm though; even the intelligent ones. With that, Yang turned around and punched up in the air giving her a lot of momentum downwards which she used to slam into Rath so hard that the alien shoot down as fast as a cannonball down towards the ground. The huntress landed on her feet while a Rath shaped hole appeared besides her. Rath: NOT COOL LADY! YOU CHEATED AND RATH HATES CHEATERS. Based on the loud roar coming out of the hole besides her, Yang made the correct assumption and got out of the way just in time to avoid being jumped by a furious looking Rath. Yang: Is the little kitty mad? One is destined to get burned when fighting me. The 2 combatants exchanged a barrage of punches as Rath charged at Yang for hitting his “manhood”. Neither was doing much damage to the other as their punches connected with their opponent’s body. Yangs aura was absorbing most of the damage and the few wounds that appeared was healed almost instantly while Raths wounds didn’t really slow him down much. Their stalemate came to a close as Rath powered through Yangs next series of punches and slammed the palm of his hand so hard into the huntress stomach that she momentarily lost her breath. Rath then followed up with a series of punches to her body before jumping up into the air and bodyslammed her before kicking Yangs fallen body right into a large rock which broke upon impact Rath: AND STAY DOWN IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU. The huntress didn’t heed Raths warning at all as she got up on her feet as the biggest aura of flames yet appeared around her. She had tried to do as her father had told her and not rely on her semblance too much but it was time to show this grim the might of Yang Xiao Long. Yang: Time for the real fun to begin. Rath: UH OH! Before Rath could react, Yang appeared before the appoplexian and punched him so hard the he flew backwards though several trees and then right through a cliff wall. Yang used the momentum of her gauntlets to catch up with Rath before he could get back his bearings and sent the appoplexian flying again. This time Rath was sent sliding across a lake and right through a large Grim on the other side destroying it completely. As Yang caught up and was about to send him flying for a third time in a row, Rath turned around and grabbed Yang by the face. Rath: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. LET’S SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT ANGER RATH. What next happened was Rath doing a hulk impression; throwing Yang around like a ragdoll and slamming her hard into the ground. Unlike Loki though, Yang got up on her feet however it seemed like her Aura was finally starting to break into pieces around her. Based on the expression on her face though, Yang didn’t seem to care at all about her sudden vulnerability. Yang: No one…….. The Appoplexian was kind of unnerved by the sudden murderous look on the girl in front of him. He was also feeling something in the palm of his hand that hadn’t been there before. It was a couple strands of hair and while Rath wasn’t exactly a genius; even he knew what was happening. Rath: I KNOW WOMEN ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THEIR HAIR BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS. REGARDLESS; BRING IT ON LADY. RATH CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU DISH OUT. Yang charged at Rath with a furious cry and while the appoplexian tried to send her flying; Yang simply summersaulted over him and hit Rath from behind. Yang: touches…….. Rath turned around and tried to grab her but Yang simply punched the incoming arm so hard that it was torn of his body and sent flying into the forest behind them. The appoplexian reaction was pure shock and disbelief. Yang: MY……… Before he could react, his remaining arm was torn of as well curtsey of Yang. Rath wasn’t about to give up yet however. As Yang approached for the final blow, Rath dodged to the best of his ability and head-butted Yang in the face sending the huntress staggering backwards somewhat. It didn’t stop her for long though as she quickly got back her senses and grabbed Rath by the throat. The end of this battle was near and both combatants knew what the outcome would be now even if one of them refused to accept it. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DEATH! RATH WONT……….. Yang: HAIR!!!!!!!!!!! With a strong uppercut to the face, Raths head was sent flying into the air and disappeared from view. His headless body fell limply to the ground as a result of this. With her opponent dead, the anger within Yang subsided and was replaced by extreme exhaustion. She then allowed herself some well-deserved rest by laying on the ground before putting her sunglasses on and continuing on her way to find her sister. Yang: That was rough but I nailed him in the end. KO! ''- Yang continues on her way to Mistral on foot.'' ''- Raths headless body is surrounded by an army of Grimm.'' 'Results' Boomstick: The tiger should really have heeded my warning from before. Don’t mess with that girls hair. Wiz: When first looking over the combatant’s strength and weakness, Rath did seem like the more likely candidate to win this battle. His impressive durability allowed him to take most of Yangs attacks while his strength far outclassed the huntress in every way. To answer why Yang won though, we need to bring up one very important question; Would Rath be able to break through Yangs aura and take her out quick enough before Yangs semblance powered her up to the point that she could beat him? The answer to this question is obvious based on how the battle ended. Boomstick: Yeah Rath might be a favorite of mine and his strength and durability has allowed him to come victorious in several battles but that really only helped him at the beginning of this battle. Remember what good old dad told Yang during one of their sparring matches? Taiyang Xiao Long: Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard….. Boomstick: This basically means that Raths punches and kicks gave Yang a huge power boost every time he connected with her body. With Raths strength in mind, the blonde brawler would be able overpower and cause serious damage to the appoplexian after a certain number of hits. If you want more proof, look back at Yangs match with the giant mech that she was able to destroy in only a couple of punches after being hit by it twice. ''' Wiz: This however would only be possible if Yangs aura could stand up against Raths strength. Seeing as it held its ground against several Grimm assaults, mechs, Neon Katts quick strikes, falling from great heights, and being hit by all of Mercurys Blakcs projectiles that he released into the air at the same time; Rath would not be able to break through her aura very easily. '''Boomstick: He would probably be able to break through eventually but by that time Yang would be far more powerful than the tiger alien who by then would be far more exhausted and severely wounded than Yang. Rath is extremely hard to defeat but he isn’t unbeatable unfortunately. Wiz: Yang does rely on her semblance a lot during her fights but she has learned that it does not always guarantee victory and not to try to power through unnecessary attacks. With her intelligence advantage over Rath as well as her semblance and ability to attack from a distance with her Ember Celica, Yang had the upper hand over Rath for most of this battle. Boomstick: The beast from another world wasn’t tamed by Yangs beauty; he was slayed by it. Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long. Who are you rooting for in this battle? Yang Xiao long Rath Did the correct brawler win this battle? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017